


Carrot Cakes

by LambSkewer



Series: Sweet Flavors [4]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bunny Jungkook, Cat Yoongi, Clumsy Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Flirty Jackson, Fluff, Fox Taehyung, Hybrids, Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, M/M, Sexual Content, alpaca seokjin, brief smut scene, coffee beans cafe' is at it again, kangaroo jackson, sand fox namjoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LambSkewer/pseuds/LambSkewer
Summary: Sly fox taehyung and tough bunny jungkook want to know how namjoon and jackson got together, so namjoon tells them the story of how he embarrassed himself and the entire series of unfortunate events that led him to his wonderful boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story, i really enjoyed writing this part of the series
> 
> warnings
> 
> ~( some sexual content, a short lived smut scene, and namjoons dirty mind)~

 

“Hey namjoon” namjoon looked over and saw jungkook and taehyung, thev’e been in a relationship for only about a month, and they never leave each other's side

 

“Hey what's up”

 

“We wanted to ask you a question”

 

“Sure what is it?”

 

“How did you and your boyfriend get together?” namjoon sighed and shook his head  while running his hand through his hair

 

“Sit down because this is going to be a very cringy embarrassing story”

 

“Yes i love cringey stories”

 

“So it all started when-”

  
  


**+++++**

 

Now namjoon cared for his friend yoongi immensely and after he started dating seokjin well they became great friends as well, but oh my god were they annoying. He would come home and they'd be making out on  the couch and you would think they would stop when he walked in but no they would keep going at it. God and he's walked in on worse he thought as he rubbed the large bump on his head, he remembers coming home from work

 

_ {(“Yoongi i’m back” walking in namjoon didn't find yoongi and seokjin making out on the couch per usual. Meaning this was namjoons chance to steal yoongis sound canceling earphones so he could work on his school work. He walked over to yoongis room and opened the door and now he needed to pour holy water all over himself. _

 

_ “Ah fuck jin, faster” seokjin was balls deep in yoongi and namjoon was going to throw up because he will never be able to see yoongi and seokjin the same again _

 

_ “AAHHHHH”  namjoon yelled while both yoongi and seokjin looked at him while yoongi didn’t look fazed seokjins entire face turned red _

 

_ “GET OUT NAMJOON!” seokjin yelled and namjoon turned to run out only to run into the wall and fall onto his back. He laid there for a minute until he heard yoongi speak. _

 

_ “Seokjin can we finish before we take him to the hospital?” _ )}

 

Namjoon shivered at the thought of how he got this bump on his head as he ran  down the flight of stairs while his large ears flopped on his head. He was late to his class and he couldn't be late again. But being namjoon running down a flight of stairs is not the best idea because the next thing he knew his foot slipped and he fell down and where did this man come from.

 

Luckily he was only five stairs from the bottom of the staircase and well he landed on a pretty soft floor. 

 

“Um can you get up?” looking down there was a man with long ears, brown ears, a rabbit's hybrid maybe? And now namjoon is screaming on the inside because this man is the hottest person he has ever laid eyes on.

 

“Oh my gosh, i'm so sorry” namjoon said as he got up, he offered his hand to the brown haired stranger gladly took his hand.

 

“It's okay dude just be careful”

 

“Yes i will,-try i'll try.”

 

“Okay- well I got to go” 

 

“Oh yeah me too-um bye” Namjoon basically ran out of there like his life depended on it because why does he have to be so lame.

 

“Wow what a cutie” The man said as he walked away hoping that he would see the cute blonde haired fox again.

  
  


**+++++**

  
  


Namjoon was finally done with his classes and man was he hungry. Walking back to his and yoongis apartment he thought he had a pretty good day well except for the awkwardness when he saw seokjin and yoongi in the morning and for bumping into the guy. 

 

Walking in there was seokjin and yoongi making out again like always.

 

“Seriously guys?”

 

“Oh namjoon your back” seokjin said cheeks tinted pink

 

“Yeah and i'm hungry did you cook”

 

“Yep we were waiting for you”

 

“I was hoping you wouldn't come back” yoongi said in a way were namjoon couldn’t tell if he was for real or joking.

 

“Yoongi don’t be mean, anyways let's eat!” they walked over to the table were seokjin had cooked the food. Stir Fry rice with CARROTS.

 

“Seokjin You know I hate carrots”

 

“You need to eat vegetables”

 

“But-” before namjoon could finish seokjin had already shoved a spoonful of food in to namjoons mouth. Namjoon had no choice but to swallow ands shivered in disgust when the flavor of carrots hit his tongue.

 

“So namjoon how was your day” seokjin said with a smile, god could seokjin be scary.

 

“It was good though I did knock someone down a flight of stairs”

 

“Imbecile” yoongi muttered quietly as he shoved the rice in his mouth

 

“Someone is going to sue you someday najoon, you have to be careful”

 

“I know seokjin it was an accident and he was fine” damn straight he was fine namjoon thought as he swallowed some water down.

 

“Was he hot?” namjoon choked on his water

 

“Yoongi the only person you need to know is hot is me”

 

“It's just a question and assuming from joons reactions he is hot”

 

“He was hot but that's not the point”

 

“Hotter than me?”

 

“Well yeah he was up there-”

 

“First of all namjoon i’m disowning you as my son”

 

“You're not my mo-”

 

“Don't speak to your mother that way”

 

“I hate both of you”

  
  


**+++++**

  
  


It was saturday and namjoon could finally take a break from studying to go and enjoy some wonderful coffee at coffee beans cafe. Walking in he was hit with all the wonderful aromas.

 

“Hello sir can I help you” He looked up to the voice and oh my god it's the man he knocked down.

 

“Uh h-hi-”

 

“Hey!! your the guy who knocked me down the stairs” namjoons face went super red he was hoping the the person wouldn't recognize him

 

“Um yeah i’m really sorry about that”

 

“That's totally fine cutie” cutie he called me a cutie

 

“You have really big ears what type of hybrid are you?” namjoon always got shy when asked about his ears, he used to get teased a lot for them.

 

“Oh umm a sand fox, i'm guessing you're a rabbit?” the stranger started to laugh like crazy, did he say something weird?

 

“You're so cute and i'm not a rabbit i'm a kangaroo, our ears are kind of similar but this is the first time anyone's ever called me a rabbit.”

 

“Oh i'm sorry”

 

“It's fine, so what do you want?”

 

“Um a cup of coffee with some hazelnut creamer”

 

“Any sugar”

 

“Nope”

 

“Okay that 5.68” namjoon handed over the money and went to sit down

 

“Wait” namjoon looked over to the man at the register again

 

“Yes?”

 

“Um, so what's your name?”

 

“Its namjoon what's yours?”

 

“Its jackson” namjoon nodded and walked back to the seats and sat down. jackson , a man named jackson had called him a cutie even after he nearly killed him on a flight of stairs mistook him for a rabbit. Not to mention he is hot as hell. 

 

“Coffee for namjoon” namjoon got back up and received his coffee he wanted to talk some more but jackson was already attending a different customer. Namjoon left and started to walk home. Before he could get far though a hand grabbed his shoulder causing namjoon to get startled and throw his coffee at the person... who just happens to be jackson

 

“Oh my god i'm so sorry”

 

“I-it's okay” jackson was crouching down holding his crotch, he threw coffee on the hot guys dick 

 

“I’ll pay you for the cleaning”

 

“It's fine I just wanted to catch you and ask you on a date, I wrote it on your cup but you left before you read it and I didn't write my number” namjoon lifted his cup that had coffee all over it and sure enough there was small smuged writing asking namjoon for a date with a winky face

 

“I'm so sorry, I know you probably don’t want a date anymore but my apartment is right around the corner and I can get you some pants”

 

“Yes please and I still want that date”

 

“Really?”

 

“yes you seriously are the cutest hottest guy i've seen and your dimples are so cute”

 

“Not really but thank you”

 

“Yes really so were your place”

 

They both walked to namjoons place talking about many different things while every time they passed someone jackson would hide his  crotch so no one thought he pissed himself. They finally got to his apartment and namjoon cautiously opened the door, good nyong or seokjin

 

“Okay i'll get you a pair of sweats so just um make yourself at home” jackson nodded and waddled to the couch. Namjoon got a pair of light grey sweats that weren’t tight on him but jackson's legs were thicker, like really nice and to- stop it namjoon you pervert.

 

“Okay here's a pair of sweats”

 

“Thanks cutie” jackson said as he started to pull off his pants in namjoon living room, the hot man that he knocked down a flight of stair and spilled hot coffee on is stripping in his living room, namjoon couldn’t help but spin his entire body around so he wouldn’t watch like the pervert he is but being namjoon he spun a little too fast lost his balance and fell right onto jackson

 

“Omph- wow you're-really aggressive” namjoon lifted his head up and looked at jackson, eye to eye, jackson's face was slightly flushed, he followed were jackson was looking at and sure enough namjoons hand was on jackson's crotch, of course

 

“S-s-sorry” namjoon said jumping up as fast as he could, as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

 

“It’s all cool but i’d like to take you out on a date first”

 

“Really!? you still want a date with me?”

 

“Yep if you're cool with that”

 

“Yes, yeah i’d like that”

 

**+++++**

  
  


“Lol you're such a loser” taehyung said while laughing like crazy 

 

“Did you just say lol out loud”

 

“I can’t believe that how you and jackson got together” jungkook said with a serious express “I mean you almost killed him”

 

“I hate both of you so much”

 

“LOL”

 

“Wait what exactly did the cup say”

 

“It said hey “❤️hey carrot cakes, will you go on a date with me ;) ❤️”

 

“CARROT CAKES, lol” both taehyung and jungkook started to laugh so bad that there were tears coming out of there eyes.

 

Namjoon just smiled fondly at the two idiots laughing, yes he may have hurt his boyfriend multiple time but he couldn't help but think fondly of the methods and of how sweet jackson was to him. Every Time he tells the story he gets extremely embarrassed of his actions but he never regrets it because it was his clumsiness that lead him to his most perfect boyfriend

 

jackson.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to have this out weeks ago but stuff happens. anyways I love this so much and originally. I was going to have namjoon have a girlfriend instead, but then I was re-watching some namjoon and jackson moments and I had to make this.
> 
> well I hope you guys enjoy this, and please excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes, please tell me what you think and the comments,
> 
> Have a awesome day ^c^


End file.
